1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of support structures for supporting the floor of a structure, which floor in turn supports a multiplicity of rows of seats. More particularly, the present invention is intended to support stadium seating which is a series of rows of seats wherein each respective row moving away from the front row is elevated above the immediately preceding row so that a customer's view will not be obstructed by people sitting in rows ahead of the customer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, stadium seating is erected by individual construction of the various support members which includes jackhammering the foundation to permit the structure to be anchored into the ground and assembling the structure in a piece-by-piece method. The construction of conventional prior art stadium seating support structures is time consuming and requires skilled labor to properly build the unit
Conventional stadium seating construction apparatus and methods are therefore time consuming and require skilled labor. This is a serious drawback when it is necessary to retrofit an existing seating venue such as a movie theater, where it is necessary to minimize the downtime during which the theater will be out of operation during the retrofit process and where cost and the desire to utilize unskilled labor to erect the stadium seating support structure is of great importance.